Pain is my Power
by ArtGirlie815
Summary: After the battle of the ministry, the trio get engaged in Andromeda's story about her sister Bellatrix. tempers rage, but will the truth be revealed about Bellatrix Lestrange? Read to find out. On Hiatus... sorry guys
1. Prologue

**A/n: this is my first fan fic and i decided to go for a bellatrix one since i seem to have developed an obssesion with her. please read and review that's what will keep me going. enjoy )**

**Recent A/n**

**okay this is absolutley digusting outrageous, or what ever. i have not gotten any reviews!! over 2000 reads and only 24 reviews i beg please review review or i'm going to post a really stupid chapter. and if that doesn't work then i just won't post. I may have to go get Sweeney Todd if i don't get any reviews!! and you all know what that man can do with a razor!!**

**for first time readers please review and excuse the threats above. just review and i will be happy**

* * *

**Name: Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Age: 32**

**D.O.B?**

**Residence: The Malfoy Manor**

**Nationality: British**

**Blood Status: Pure**

**Medicines taken: none**

**Physical Appearance:**

_Eyes: black_

_Hair:black_

_height:5' 11''_

_Weight:119_

_Other: heavy eyelids, gaunt facial features,_

**_Questionaire_**

**Have you ever commited a crime?**

**depends on what you mean by crime...**

**Are you frequently late for events?**

**never late**

**Do you work well with people?**

**sometimes**

**Why should we hire**

**because you have to **

* * *

Have you ever wondered why Bellatrix is the way she is?

There has got to be a reason behind the madness.

Is there?

Follow the trio as Andromeda retells the story of her sisters life.

Emotions run high and boiling anger tense the whole group.

Follow this story full of the ups and downs Bellatrix;

to her beginnings as a Black to her hunger for the Dark lord as a Lestrange.

Why?

Is the question to be answered…

Why?

* * *

**A/n: So what do you think so far... this is just the beginning. This is more like a prolgue but i need feedback. **

**so click that button below and review like a good little person...**

-bella


	2. After Math

A/N: 'Ello again to everyone, sorry for the slow update but i have had a mixture of exam/computer/other things problems so please excuse that. any ways, many have asked ow am i going to does this so here is a basic preview.

i'm going to switch between bellatrix and harry's story ( NO THIS IS NOT A BELLA/HARRY Fic). the two stories will both eventually meet together so just stick around and see if i can pull it off:)

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

-luv bella

* * *

Set After Ministry Battle

Chapter One: Aftermath

Harry slammed his fist onto the table. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and himself had all arrived at the house only an hour ago. Harry had stormed in, fuming at the loss at the ministry.

"Harry, it wasn't a loss," Hermione had said, "We got the prophecy, we know what it is."

She had tried this tactic in order to soothe his anger, but it hadn't helped. Harry had just growled at her in frustration and then locked himself in his usual bedroom.

Nothing had changed much in there, except for the fact Mrs. Weasley had cleaned profusely and not a speck of dirt could be found. He sat down on the made bed and dropped his head into his hands. He shouldn't have agreed to let them go. He had put their lives at stake just to save Sirius; he could see how clearly that had worked out.

Letting out a sigh he gave up and went back down to join the group. Harry found a few Order members and his friends gathered in the drawing room. It was the same room he had had his last conversation with Sirius in.

He glanced at the Black family tree tapestry, his eyes falling onto Sirius' blown out picture. He jerked away and continued in.

Silence had over come the group once Harry had entered.

He eyed them speciously and sunk down on the couch, Hermione on his right and Ron on his left.

Ginny was curled up in an armchair by the crackling fire, her eyes closed.

The others were scattered throughout the room with chairs from the kitchen, dining room, and other rooms brought in to assist the large number.

Neville, who happened to be not as lucky, was on the floor hugging his knees up to his chest. His lip seemed to have been healed.

'Must have been Mrs. Weasley's doing,' Harry thought.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat next to each other in front of a misshapen coffee table.

Professor Dumbledore was there, sitting in another arm chair, looking rather old and tired.

Professor McGonagall was standing against the lone bookcase, her lips pursed as usual.

Mad-Eye was leaning in a far corner secluded from the group, looking ragged and worn.

Tonks, whose hair was currently black, was on the floor leaning against Lupin, her head on his shoulders. Lupin's hands rested over Tonks' gently gripping. This surprise Harry that Lupin was opening up towards her.

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Harry them slammed his fist into the coffee table causing Hermione to pull away.

"I don't want sympathy! I want some damn answers!" he yelled.

"We don't have answers yet Harry," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Well, then we need to get some!" Harry spat back.

"Don't Harry, it's not your fault," Hermione answered.

Harry knew what she was talking about and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"She's the one who killed him mate, not you," Ron said.

Harry took a deep breath, "Why him? I had just found him! I had just found him…," Harry whispered.

"We know Harry, we know," Hermione answered.

Harry's shoulders slumped and held his head in is hands again. He cried, her cried for Sirius, he cried for his parents, and he cried because he wanted to. It was his turn to fall apart. He had no family except for the stupid Dursleys, which were no family. Hermione laid a hand on his back. He found this jester comforting in a small way, but it wasn't enough.

"Pull yourself together Potter," Mad-Eye snapped.

"Alastor! Give the boy a moment," McGonagall retorted.

Moody grumbled and sunk back into his corner. Harry had stopped crying now and was looking at McGonagall.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her face full of pure concern.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled, breaking away from her look, "I'm being selfish. He was just my godfather, Professor Lupin, you've known him for years and Tonks he's your cousin. He wasn't just mine," he finished. Tonks had shifted nervously when Harry mentioned her.

"He was a good man," came another voice. A small woman with long black hair strode in carrying a platter of mugs. She passed them out to each person and then took a seat next to Tonks on the floor. Lupin released his grip on her hands and looked away. She had blue eyes and pale skin. Her face showed hints of worry line and over aging. "He was, he was," Tonks murmured, staring down at her mug. They were just like Harry's, except for the color, full with sorrow and pain.

"Do you remember anything about him when he was our age Mrs. Tonks?" Hermione asked addressing the woman.

"Of coarse I am only six years older than him," Mrs. Tonks eyes flicked for a second and then she let out a sigh.

"He was close to my sisters and I at one point, but that was many years ago," her voice trailed off at the end.

"What about her?" Neville asked straightening out his legs.

"What about who, my dear boy?" Mrs. Tonks replied.

"I believe Mr. Longbottom is referring to your sister, Bellatrix, Andromeda," Dumbledore said looking down through his half-moon spectacles.

Harry's eyes flashed to the tapestry and spotted what he was looking for. This was the women Sirius had told him about who also had gotten blasted of because she married a muggle.

"Ah, her not that interesting. No, not at all,"Andromeda said.

She got up and started for the doorway. Harry thought about what she had said for a second, then glanced down at his hand. The words 'I must not tell lies' grabbed his attention, lies. "You're lying,"

Andromeda stopped dead, "Excuse me?"

"You're lying," Harry repeated, "There must be some reason why she's so bloody messed up," Andromeda eyed Harry as if to ask why he had stopped her from leaving.

"Yes there is a reason, of coarse," she stated.

"Well the go on, tell us. You've already gotten yourself in too deep," Ron spoke up.

"He is right Mrs. Tonks, we all are interested now, so please explain it to us," Hermione said.

Her hands were weaved together on her lap and her back perfectly straight. She seemed to be squeezing them so tightly her knuckles had turned white. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who noticed because Ron then took her hands into his releasing her death grip.

"Neville are you okay with this?" Harry asked turning his attention to his friend on the floor.

Neville had returned to his previous position. His eyes were wide and his face blank.

'He's thinking of his parents,' Harry though.

The subject of Bellatrix or anything that had to do with her always bothered Neville deeply.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered giving Harry a pained smile.

"Well, then it looks as if a story needs to be told, Andromeda grace us with a story of Bellatrix Black," Dumbledore said from his place by the fireplace, "don't let it feel necessary to leave out details, they can handle it," Dumbledore stood up along with Remus, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Madeye.

"Are you coming Dora?" Remus asked. "I'll stay," Tonks answers.

Remus glanced at her nervously.

"It would be nice to hear about my messed up Aunt," Tonks said sarcasm flooding her words, Remus hesitated but was urged out by Tonks.

Andromeda took Dumbledore's place by the fire. Harry got up from the couch and moved to sit in front of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron followed Harry sat down and looked up at Ginny. Her eyes were open are her face too was sorrowful.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny answered.

She had her feet pulled up under her so Harry could lean against the chair. Tonks sat next to her. Hermione and Ron were curled up by the hearth, hand and hand. Harry reached his arm up and grabbed Ginny's hand and gave it a quick squeeze then he let go. Ginny then pressed her hand on his shoulder. She had arranged herself so her head was on the arms of the chair. Harry laid his head against her warm arm. He felt Ginny shrivel from the contact of his cold skin. He smiled and the cuddled against it.

"Now where should I start," Andromeda began…

* * *

A/N: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!! thank you to all the wonderful reviews and i hope this is up to your expectations

keep reviewing so clicky the little button down yonder and set forth a review!!!

-luv Bella


	3. Andromeda's Tale Begins

A/N: sorry for the slow update, but i have been quiet busy. First i have to choose high school classes and then I have been preparing for my upcoming State Thespian competition. I'm competiting in the Duet Musical catagory. Wish me luck! Any ways I have one other thing to say. In this chapter I make the small note that andromeda is younger than Narcissa. Unfortunately, Narcissa is actually younger than Andromeda. Please excuse that for now i'm trying to find away to change that, but for now it stays as is.

enoguh with my rambling and on with the story!!

-bella

* * *

Chapter 2 – Andromeda's Tail Begins

Previously: "Now where should I start?" Andromeda began…

"Do any of you have any specific questions?" she started.

"Um, well, is she always, or was she always mean?" Neville asked cautiously.

"No, she wasn't," Andromeda answered. "Anymore? No, okay, well let's see, she is my eldest sister…" She began

FLASHBACK

"Okay, be good Bellatrix. If I get a single letter from the headmaster saying you are misbehaving, you WILL come straight home," Druella Black said to her daughter.

The Hogwarts train whistle blasted through the platform, causing Bellatrix to jump slightly.

"I'll be fine, mum," Bella answered.

Bella turned to a girl standing next to her mother.

She pulled her into a hug a whispered, "Write to me," in her ear.

The girl answered, "I will," pulling away from the embrace.

"Be good Narcissa okay, no teasing Andromeda got it?" Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Narcissa mumbled brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Narcissa was about a head shorter than Bellatrix and was two years younger. She had blonde hair that stretched down to her shoulders. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the afternoon light. Her eyes were a warm brown and set on Bella.

Bella smiled and turned to another girl, smaller than Narcissa, who was on Druella's other side. The girl clutched her mothers skirt in her small hand. Bellatrix kneeled down and beckoned for her to come. The girl let go and went to her. Bella wrapped her arms around the girl and then pulled back.

"You okay Andromeda," she asked. Andromeda shook her head back and forth. "What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I don't want you to go," Andromeda answered looking down at her feet.

"I'll be back soon okay, I promise," Bella answered Andromeda nodded and went back to her mum.

Druella gave Bellatrix a small smile and then said, "Go on," Bella turned around and head into the crowd at the train entrance. She glanced back to see her family, but they weren't there.

END FLASHBACK

"Where did you guys go?" Ron asked.

"Mother had pulled us out of the crowd as soon a Bellatrix left. She hated crowds," Andromeda answered.

She took a sip of her tea.

"So you are four years younger then her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am the youngest of us three," she answered.

"You're Malfoy's aunt," Ginny said.

Harry turned around and looked at Ginny then back to Andromeda.

"I am just that," she answered.

"You were close to her weren't you?" Neville asked.

"I was close to her for many years. Unlike Narcissa, Bellatrix cared for me. Narcissa was always worrying about her looks and had no time for me," Andromeda replied with slight disdain in her tone.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"I was a sickly child and Bella would look after me. Narcissa stayed away for fear of getting sick. Bella didn't care," Andromeda said.

"What happened at Hogwarts, I mean in her first year," Harry asked.

"That's when she met him," Andromeda answered.

"Who?" Hermione asked leaning forward on her hands.

"Rodolphus Lestrange,"

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOO what did you think. Review please!!!! more will come!!!


	4. Hogwarts

A/N: New Chapter !!!!! YEAH!!!!!

to clear up a question i'm getting from reviews, for the competition i mentioned before, i sing. i used to play the clarinet, but stopped to play volleyball (yeah i know don't kill me) anyways, thanks for the reviews, and yes this chapter is longer. (excuse my grammer)

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Hogwarts 

FLASHBACK

The train rattled along its tracks, hurtling towards Hogwarts. Bellatrix ajusted her tie in her reflection. Her black hair was down to her midforearm with slight waves breaking the straight tenderals. She sat down on the bench and leaned against the window. She closed her eyes and pictured Andromeda playing with her dolls and Narcissa brushing her blonde hair, while her mum was busy bleaning the house. Little Regulas and two year old Sirius would most likely come over and stay for awhile. She wished she was there with them. Playing with Sirius and Andromeda, while Regulas fauned over Narcissa, it would be nice.

"Hello!" came a voice that snapped Bellatrix out of her fantasy.

"Did I wake you?" asked a girl, who was sitting across from her.

"No, you didn't" Bella answered.

"My name is Jaime," the girl holding out her hand.

"Bellatrix," Bella said shaking the hand.

"First year aren't you?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Nervous about the sorting?" Jaime pressed.

"Not really," she replied.

Bella scanned the girl over. Jaime had brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. She had bright green eyes that sparkled. She looked as if she were about 14.

"Once you're sorted it gets boring and hunger really hits you," Jaime continued.

"What year are you?" Bell asked.

"Third year, I'm in Slyterin," Jaime answerd.

"My mum wants me to be in Slytherin because she said it is tradition for a Black to be in there," Bella explained, rolling her eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," Jaime pointed out.

"Em, Thanks?" She answered.

"Hey, if you need any help aks me, okay? I'll be glad to help," Jaime said, getting up.

"Okay, thanks," Bella replied.

Jaime then strode out of the compartment. The door slide shut and a faint click was heard. Bellatrix sighed, closing her eyes and then drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Really quick statement, Jaime is my character and that's all I own All other characters are JKs.

(Bella's Dream)

_A man with billowing robes was crossing the grounds. He froze next to the pumpkin patch and was joined by another man. _

_"We'll do it tonight," he first man said in a low hiss. _

_"Yes, Mi Lord," the second man answerd bowing deeply. _

_"What of the girl?" the second man continued. _

_"Leave her for me," the first man turned his head around slowly, as if to look at her and then smiled wickedly._

(End of Dream)

Bellatrix woke with a start as the train lurched arond a corner. A man was now sitting across from her with a grin on his face.

"Em, hi," Bella said straightening up.

"Hello," the man replied in a smoothe tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" she asked looking into the man's eyes. They were ice grey and sent shivers down her spine. He was thin and plae with short light brown hair.

"I am supposed to check on each student, I was waiting for you to wake up. I believe it is best not to distrub one's slumber," he stated, each word hyponotizing.

"What's your name?" Bella asked, entranced.

"Tom, and yours?"

"Bellatrix,"

"Ah, fine name indeed. Holds a powerful tone to it,"

"Thanks, I guess,"

"It was a compliment,"

"I knew that," Bella retorted

"But if you knew, then why guess?" Tom replied raising an eyebrow.

Bellatrix blushed and mumbled an apology.

"No need to apologize if you did nothing wrong," he answered. Bella opened her mouth to say something back, but the words never came. Tom ran one hand through his hair then sighed,"I must be off, if you need help with anything, please don't hesitate to owl me," Tom said standing up. She noticed that he didn't have a badge on, but didn't say anything.

"Until next time, good bye Bellatrix," he said, her name rolled off his tongue in an uncomfortable way. She nodded to him and then he left. Bella laid her head against the window and stared out watching the land rushing by.

* * *

After awhile the train came to a hault. bellatrix peared out of the window to find a platform instread of fields. With a last moment of smoothing her hair, she stepped out of her compartment. Kids packed the small corridor, all heading towards th nearest exit. Bella pushed her way through until she found a door. She was greeted by a blast of cold night air as she stepped off

"Firs' years this way!" boomed a rather large man. He was scruffy looking and very, very tall. Bella gazed up at him in awe.

"Well 'ello," the man chuckled.

Startled, Bella jumped back slightly.

"Sorry to have scared yer. Bet yer never seen someone like me before 'ave yer?" he asked

She shook her head back and forth. The man chuckled, then yelled, "Come On! Firs' years follow me!"

Bella trailed after him, still amazed at his height. The group came to a water's edge then stopped. A group of about a dozen boats sat on the shore, lanterns at the bow. The man loaded each boat with six kids and took one forhimself. He waved what looked like an umbrella and the boats lurched forward. Bella gripped the edge tightly. She glanced around at her fellow passengers, who looked equally frightened. One boy, although, with bleach blonde hair was leanign over the edge staring at the water. Two more boyss held onto the lantern at the front as if it were a life line. One other girl sat at the back staring ahead. Before she realized, the boats stopped moving. The man had begun to unload them and had come to her. he had his massive hand out ready to help her, but she had seen it.

"It might help if yer let go," he said softly.

Bella looked down at her hands stilled gripping the side and then released them. She grabbed his heand and allowed him to help her out. He gave her a brief smile, then began heading up to the large catlse that stood infront of them. The man led them into a hall. bella stared at the huge staircase leading to the other levels and then shifted her gaze to a set of oak doors. A woman was standing at the doors. She was an elderly woman, but not as old as a grandmother may be. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun, accompanied by a point hat with a single feather. She wore a long green dress that stopped just above her point shoes. Her brown eyes were stern and her thin lips pursed.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said stiffly

"No problem Professor," the man, who was obviously named Hagrid, answered brightly.

"Now, you all shall wait here until the sorting ceremony begins. And I mean no straying off, wandering around, or the usual 'I got lost,' understand?" she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," rang throught the hall.

"Good," she turned around a slipped through the oak doors. Murmurs broke out amoung the crowd as soon as the woman left. Bella strained her ears to listen .

"She doesn't seem very nice,"

"Did you see how tall that man was?"

"Have you seen my cat?"

"Shut up, she's back,"

Bella turned around and sure enough, she was back.

"We are ready for you," she said.

The oak doors swung open and revealed an enormous hall. The woman led the children down to the end of the hall. Four tables were present with one at the end. Candles were held suspended in the aire and the ceiling bewitched to imitate the night sky. Students sat at each of the tables watching them walk down. At the head table sat, what Bella thought, were the teachers. Just before the table sat a stool with a ragged hat on top.

"Gather around, now when I call your name I will place the sorting in your house," the woman said pulling out a scroll.

"Black, Belltrix,"

Bella froze, her legs seemed glued to the ground.

"Bellatrix?" the woman called again.

Her legs seemed to snap back to life and carry her towards the stool. She felt thousands of eyes on her back as she turned and sat down. the woman set the hat down on her head, then stood back.

"Ah, a Black," a voice whispered

Bella gripped the sides of the stool.

"I have sorted many from your line, but you know that. Better be SLYTHERIN!" the at yelled a cheer erupted from the far right table. The hat was removed from her head and she stood up. She spotted Jaime at the table. She was waving towards her widely. Bella smiled and headed towards her. She sat down next to her and Jaime said," I told you I'd see you again," Bella laughed and then watched the sorting.Two more were sorted into slytherin, eight into Gryffindor, five into Hufflepuff, and six into Ravenclaw. A thought came to her as the last person was being sorted.

"Hey, Jaime. Did you see that Tom guy?"

"where?"

"On the train, he was checking on everyone,"

"There was no on checking on us Bellatrix. They haven't done that in hundreds of years,"

The conversation stopped after that.

'It couldn't be,' Bella thought, 'he was there. I talked to him'

Then for a brief moment he was there, standing behind the teachers, and then he was gone.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

A/N: MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I know i'm evil , but if you review i will update :) 


	5. Meeting Rodolphus Lestrange

A/N: Hello!!! Okay I'm on a roll, here's chapter 4 enjoy

(I own nothing)

* * *

Chapter 4: Rodolphus Lestrange

"It was Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Tom is Tom Riddle, Voldemort," Harry said.

A silence fell over the group. Andromeda took a sip from her mug, then gently lowered it.

"Yes, Tom is Lord Voldemort, but not the one you know today. He wasn't as powerful then," Andromeda stated.

"He was gathering followers on the train," Harry said.

"So what I'm gettin, he wasn't a threat," Ron said, his eyebrow scrunching up.

"Oh, no, no, he was a threat, just not a large," Andromeda answered, "the ministry knew who Voldemort was, but not that he was a Riddle,"

"Once again, we see the Ministry's faults," Hermione added.

Andromeda chuckled at her statement.

"Correct you are, Ms. Granger," she said

"Shall I carry on?" Andromeda asked. The six nodded.

Andromeda took a deep breath and began

FLASHBACK

Bella laid her head down on her pillow. She pulled the sheets and quilt up to her chin, then rolled over on her side. They were cold against her skin and didn't have the softness of the ones at home. This wasn't her pillow, her sheets, of her quilt.

'Don't think about that,' she cursed herself.

She stared at the green curtains surrounding her bed. She sighed and then pushed the covers to her feet. She swung her legs over the side and felt around for her slippers. The sudden cold air caused her to shiver. Finally, her foot hit soft fabric. She slipped the foot in and then the other into its twin. she reached her hand out of the curtain and grabbed her robe. Bella slipped the robe on and then pushed through the curtains. The girls in her dorm were all sound asleep. she quitely crept towards the door. She turned the handle slowly and then opend the door wide enough for her to slip out. She led out a sigh of relief and then carefully descended the stairs. The old grandfather clock in the common room chimed softly. It was eleven. Bella sat down on the green coush and stared at the dim embers.

'I wonder if mother is sitting out infront of the fire place at home. She probably has her late night cup of tea. Don't think about her! I hope Andromeda doesn't miss me, stop , stop, stop! Cissy is probably sleeping in her piles of blankets and pillows, snoring away. Stop thingking about them, you're just making it worse!'

"Hey, are you alright?" came a voice.

Bellatrix looked up and saw a boy standing at the end of the couch.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

She hadn't realized she was crying, but wiped her tears away.

"Here," the boy said. He ahnded her a tissue the sat down next to her.

"I'm Rodolphus," he said, extending his hand. Bella sniffed and then shook it.

"Bellatrix," she replied.

Rodolphus stretched his arms and then folded them behind his head. He swung his feet up onto the coffee tabel, revealing his green plaid socks.

"Now, tell me Bellatrix, what is the reason for these tears," he said closing his eyes.

"It's a stupid reason," she replied, wiping her eyes again.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that. Just tell me," he said turning to face her.

"I miss my sisters that's all. I have never been away from them for this long. It's just hard," Bella answered.

She was crying again, but trying to hide it.

"Hey," Rodolphus said in a softer tone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

'Whoa, too close! Why am I liking it?' bella thought, panicking slightly inside.

"I know how you feel. I miss my mum a lot," he whispered.

Bella pulled away, "What year are you even in?" she managed to ask.

"First, like you,"

" You act as if you have been heere forever?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not home a lot, so I'm use to this type thing," he said.

She huffed and blew her nose.

"But that's not the point," he continued

"Then wait is?" she croaked

"How about this. Let's be friends and then we can help each other, sound good?"

"Okay,"

"Well wonderful, now I don't know about you, but I'm tired. We best get to bed," he said heading towards the boy's dormitory.

"Rodolphus," Bella called

"Yes,"

"How can you miss your mum?"

"Simple, she's dead," he answered and then disappeared up the staircase.

* * *

A/N: okay this chapter may be short, but it starts the whole Bella Rodolphus thing.

please please please review!!!!!

-Bella


	6. Ginny

A/N: I'm back!!! yes I know it has been awhile but things seemed to happen one after the other. At my competition, that i mentioned earlier, my duet got an excellent which is pretty good.Then i had to catch up on school, and on top of that I've been sick...

So in short it has been chaotic. Anyways, enjoy this chapter the next is on the way!

Chapter five,

(This is focusing more on Harry now, Bella will come back soon)

* * *

Chapter Five: Ginny 

"He seems nice enough," Ginny spoke up

"Ginny, thats ridiculous. he's a dangerous lunatic!" Ron exclaimed

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge him either," tonks said glancing at her mother.

"Right, he followed her," Andromeda answered

"Why?" Neville asked

"Not telling yet," Andromeda said, "Well dearies, I think that is quiet enough for tonight. Shall we start again tomorrow night? Yes, good. Sleep well," she finished standing up.

"Good night," Hermione said

Tonks smiled and then head out quickly.

"she left quickly," harry said.

"Probably off to see Lupin," Ron grumbled.

Harry looked at Ron and began laughing. Hermione let out a giggle and Ginny followed suit. Neville and Ron sat staring at the three laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked

"Think of what you said," Hermione giggled.

"HOOOOOOWWWLLLL!!!!" Ginny howled. Harry and Hermione roared with laughter. Harry was clutching his side as he rolled. Neville's face finally lit up, "Oh, I get it," He said and started to laugh too.

"Fine, don't explain it to me," Ron said

"Ron, I know it's difficult, but think about what you're implying," Ginny gasped

"Oh, nasty! I can't believe what you guys think, awww you perverts!" Ron yelled. This just caused another round of laughter. Ron huffed and got up.

"Fine, you all continue with your twisted minds. I'm going to bed," Ron grunted and then marched out of the room.

"I'll go see if he's okay," Hermione said trying to surpress giggles. Hermione, then too, left in trail of ron. Neville soon followed.

"Well, that was certainly funny," Ginny stated.

"Yeah," Harry answered an awkward silence following.

Harry scooted away from where he sat and then leaned against the back of a chair. Ginny slid out of her chair and joined harry on the floor.

She sat across from, her legs crossed. The fire crackled and sparks jumped around the burning wood.

Harry turned and stared into the fire trying to avoid Ginny's gaze.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Hm?" he answered, still looking away.

"I'm scared,"

Harry glanced up and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"In the Ministry, when," she paused and took a deep breath, "when Voldemort took over you. I was terrified. I thought, thought that we were going to lose you," Ginny whispered.

Harry's face softened and he took her hands into his. "Gin, I'm not going to die," he said.

"No!" she yelped pulling away, "you could and you know it. hen you go out I wonder if you are even coming back! I don't know what to think any more! Please just let me help you!" she pleaded, she was crying now.

Harry's heart dropped. "I can't do that, you can't go, I, I," he sputtered.

"Why?" she asked, "Why won't you let me in?"

"Because, its complicated," Harry answered, looking away.

"No,look at me! Just tell me why!?" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry lowered his head in defeat. "I love you," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you and I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"You won't hurt me," she said lowering her face to his.

"I don't know what to do," he said matching her gaze.

"That goes double," she whispered.

He could feel her breath on his face. He closed his eyes and then laid his lips on hers. He could feel her recoil slightly, then relax.

He kissed her.

Harry could smell her shampoo, coconut. He began to deepen the kiss,not wanting to stop, but he stop abruptly.

Ginny gasped and then looked at him questioningly.

"I shouldn't have done that," he murmured.

Ginny's face fell, "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. She was beautiful. Her auburn hair fell just right around her face. Her green eyes sparkled from the previous tears. Her freckles, he loved them so much, lined the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks.

"If I am not mistaken, you two should be in bed," came another voice.

Both whipped around to find Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Um, Professor, um, yeah, wwwe should. Um, well, goodnight Harry," Ginny kissed harry on the cheek then got up.

"Night," Harry called back. He sat for a moment in an awkward silence. His thoughts were racing. 'Had Dumbledore seen us?' was the main thought.

"Everything alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry got up and turned to look at the fire. He wasn't sure how to answer him. He walked over to the tapestry and frowned.

"No, Professor, everything is not alright."

* * *

A/N: Ha! another cliffhanger. Remember to review and once again I am soooooo sorry for the slow update.

-bella

* * *

* * *


	7. Confronting Dumbledore

Chapter Six: Confronting Dumbledore

* * *

"Do you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. 

Harry had to admit, he needed someone to talk to.

'Dumbledore won't tell,' he thought. "Sure," Harry replied.

Dumbledore strode over to an arm chair and sat down.

"Everything is happening so fast," Harry began, running his hand through his ruffled hair.

"Yes, I realize this,"Dumbledore said calmly

"No! You don't! You don't know what is happening, none of us do! Its driving me crazy!" Harry yelled.

"I do understand what is happening, but," Dumbledore said, but Harry interrupted.

"BUT WHAT?! JUST TELL ME ALRIGHT! I HATE THIS DAMN HIDING AND LYING! WE NEED TO FIGHT NOT HIDE!," Harry bellowed.

Dumbledore had lost his patience.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE MR.POTTER!" he thundered.

Harry was taken back by him yelling. Something had to be wrong if Dumbledore was showing his anger.

"Now, go to bed, no excuses," Dumbledore finished, composing himself once more.

Harry silently looked at Dumbledore giving him an apologetic look, then walked out. He the stairs quietly. It hurt to know Dumbledore was upset. he came to his room and quietly opened the door. Ron wasn't in there, probably never was. Harry ignored the fact and plopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and rolled over, he was tired. His head was swimming. All the information about Bellatrix on top of Dumbledore yelling at him was too much. Harry sighed, finally sleep over came him.

_A red light flashed in front of his eyes. It flew across the room and hit Sirius flat in the chest. Harry couldn't breath. Sirius was falling, but no one was catching him. He heard a cackle behind him and he knew it was her. Harry began to run towards Sirius. "I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix's voice taunted him. he was so close to him."Sirius!" Harry yelled out, but it was no use. 'All most there, almost there,' his mind screamed. Suddenly Sirius was gone and was replaced by Ginny. "NO! Not her!" he yelped. Voldemort came up infront of him and wrapped his skeleton like fingers around his neck. "Its too late Potter, you've lost,"_

Harry woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face.

"You okay mate?" Ron whispered.

"Ron!" Harry gasped."Where have you been?" he sat up and groped for his glasses.

"Here mate, found 'em on the floor," Ron said handing Harry his glasses.

"What happened?" Ron asked sitting down on his own bed.

"I saw Sirius, he was dying. Bellatrix was there too and..." Harry stopped there. He wasn't sure whether to tell Ron about Ginny.

"Man, thats weird, should you tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Best not burden him," he mumbled."Where were you anyways?"

Even in the dark, Harry could tell Ron was turning the famous Weasley red.

"Well, I, um, was,"Ron stuttered.

"Don't say anymore," Harry answered, waving his hand dismissing the question.

Ron cleared his throat then climbed in bed. Harry laid back down and took his glasses off. He rolled over and faced the wall.

"I was with her," Ron whispered.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOO??? review, review, review!!! 

-bella

Latest Update: Okay, I know people are reading tis because i have over 1200 hits. But please review only 23 out of the 1200?!?! please please please!!!! and I am not one to beg but reviews do truely tell the author what people think about their writing, it's encouraging... so just do me a small favor and review...


	8. The Story Begins Again

a/n: Okay I'm BACK!! I am so sorry for not updating. Let me take this chance to list my excuses: 1)I have had finals for school 2) I had to do the end of the year slide show for the eigth grade because me and my friend are the only ones in the eigth grade (now nineth) that are computer savvy 3) I GRADUATED!! High School Here I COME! 4) My Great- Aunt died and we still don't know the cause and lastly I have had severe writers block... Anyways with summer brings fresh ideas and another story. I am starting another story about Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny. will also be coauthoring another story with my friend. but not to worry I have this all planned out now. so on with the show.

xoxoxo,

b

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Story Begins Again

Harry awoke the next morning to the savory smell of bacon and eggs, wafting upstairs. He smiled to himself, then slipped on his glasses. Ron was already, so Harry need not worry about wakin'g red head.

"Never wake a sleeping Ron," Ginny had told him one morning. What followed was Hermione spitting her pumpkin juice across the table and herself, Harry, and Ginny doubledover in laughter.

Harry kicked the covers off and swung his feet over the bed. He stood up slowly and stretched his arms. As he descended the stairs, he noticed that his limbs felt very heavy this morning. The it hit him. All the events from last night flooded his mind. The story, the fight with Dumbledore, and what Ron had said. He entered the narrow litchen with a new found lump in his throat.

"Morning Harry, dear. Ungry for a spot of breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly as she fried more eggs.

"Yeah, it smells good Mrs. Weasley," he said flashing a smile.

"well then, take a seat more will be cominh in a second, if Ron hasn't eaten all," she called over her shoulder.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were already at the table.

"morning Harry!" Neville called cheerfully.

"morning Neville," Harry answered.

Het sat down next to Ron on the left hand side and grabbed a plate. He put fourstrips of bacon and 2 pieces of toast.

"Here we are dearies," Mrs. Weasley said as she entered holding her frying pan of eggs. she began to spoon some on Harry's plate, then set the pan in the middle of the table.

"Eat as much as you want," She said, then exited.

"Mum is sure happy today,"Ginny said taking a swig of her juice.

"sometimes it's good to be cheery," Hermione said wiping her mouth.

harry nnodded and began to eat. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Once Harry finished, Mr. Weasley entered.

"Morning Kids! ready to go back to school?" He asked.

Ron groaned, " I forgot about that."

"Oh come one Ron. Its only one more week until summer holdidays. I think you can wait," Hermione said.

"I don;t know about that," Ron mumbled in return.

Mrs. Tonks camed in the room wearing a fluffy purple robe.

"I guess this means now more stories," Harry said in a sad tone.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I believe i have time for one more, then you'll have to want until you holidays," Andromeda replied.

Harry's face lite up in excitement. Mrs. Tonks chuckled at his reaction and turned around. "After breakfast dear," she cooed the left the room.

All five jumped up from their seats and raced to their rooms to change. Harry quickly pulledjon a shirt and jens then waited for ron. Once he was done the two bounded down the stairs. Harry veered left and into the tapestry room. To his surprise Mrs. tonks was already there, sitting in a chair sipped tea.

"Good Heavens, you're speedy!" she exclaimed. Harry smiled then plopped on the couch, Ron following. The girls appeared a few minutes later and took their places in the other two armchairs. Neville was the last one down. he mumbled an apology then sat next Ron on the couch. Mrs. Tonks took one last sip, then set the cup down.

"Now, where did I leave off?" she pondered.

"You left off when Bellatrix met Rodolphus," Hermione answered.

"Ahh! Thank you Hermione. Now lets see, the two got along very, very well. she wrote to me often explaining every new adventure the had gone on together, every new corner of Hogwarts they found. By her thrird year, with Narcissa at school too, her letters started changing. It was as if she was adding more feeling to her thought about him. I asked Cissy if she had ssen her with and she said that Bella would stare at him until he noticed then look away bluching. i said i had to see it for myself. When I enterd hogwarts, in her fourth year. I was so anxious to meet Rodolphus. when I saw the way she looked at hime and the she acted. I knew she lover him," she stated.

"Did you like him?" Ginny asked.

"Oh NO! I absolutely despised him for taking my sister away from from me, " Andromed answered.

"Did Narcissa like him?" Harry asked

"Yes, she said that he treated her just fine,"

"Did you ever approve?" Neville asked

"Yes,"

"when?" Hermione pressed.

"In her seventh year,"

FLASHBACK

"So which one do you think looks best?" Bellatrix asked her two sisters.

The three girls were in Bella's dorm helping her decide what to wear to the ball.

"I don't know, the blue are goes good with your hair," Andromeda suggested.

"No, It makes her look big," Narcissa explained.

"How about this one?" Bella asked diving into her trunk. She emerged holding a hunter green dress with entricate beading on the top and straps.

Narcissa gasped," Perfect!"

"I agree!"Andromeda added.

"Finally, what time is it?" Bella asked leaning against her bed.

"Um, 6:00," Andromeda answered.

"Damn it! I only have an hour!" Bella aexclaimed. She grabbed the dresss and ran into the bathroom. She yanked off her pants and shirt and pulled the dress on. It fit perfectly. She pulled her hair ip then groaned, it didn't look right, Bella tried three other styles, eating away time. She finally found the perfect one so that a few of her ringlets fell just right . she put on some make up then dashed back to her room.

"You look awesome Bells," Andromeda said in awe.

"Where are my shoes?" she asked looking under the bed.

"Right here sis," Cissy answered holding put a pair of black heels.

"Thanks," Bella said strapping them to her feet,"Time?"

"6:45," Andromeda said

"Shall we?" Cissy asked holding out her arm. Bella nodded and took it following her down stairs to the common. the girls led her out of the room and into the hall. Bella couldn't help but smile. tonight she would be with rodolphus, her boyfriend. They would doance and laugh until they couldn't anymore. Everything was going to be perfect. She got to the grand stair case and let go of Narcissa's arm.

"Good Luck sister!" Andromeda said.

"Remember have fun," Cissy added.

"I will, thanks guys," She said turning around hugging them.

"Oh look there he is! See ya!" andromeda exclaimed the quickly dragged Narcissa away. Bellatrix turned around slowly and sure engough there he was, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Bella smiled then slowly descended, her heels echoing. Once she reached him her grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful,' he whispered so only she could hear. Her heart jumped at his words.

"thank you, you look quiet dashing yourself Mr. Lestrange," she answered scanning him. He smiled and her heart melted. He held his arm out and led her into the Great Hall. It was decorated as if royality was expected. A song started up and Rodolphus led her to the dance floor. He bowed deeply, 'May I have this dance?"

She curtsied in return, "Of course,"

the two glided across the floor with ease. After a while the song changed to a slower song. The two slowed down and stepped closer together. As they swayed in the mass of people, Bella laid her head on his shoulder with her hands around his neck. He nuzzled her gently and kept swaying. this was so perfect. Bella couldn't grasp the thought. she closed her eyes and smiled. the song was nearing its end, she could feel it. she didn't want it to come, she wanted to stay the way they were forever. Rodolphus stopped suddenly. her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head. Standing next to them was a man...

...Tom Riddle.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I know it has been a long time but still. Make sure to check out my other story One last hope.

read and REVEIW!!

you know you love me

b


	9. Once a Bastard, Always a Bastard

Chapter Nine: Once a Bastard, Always a Bastard

"Tom?" Bella asked furrowing her eyes brows. 'What the hell is he doing here?' she thought.

He was a nice guy in all, a friend even, but why now?!

"May I cut in?" He asked in his smooth tone.

Rodolphus let her go and stepped bask hesitantley. "Sure I'll be by the punch, okay Bells?" he said.

"Okay."

Tom moved in and took Roldophus's spot. the song has changed again.

"shall we?" he said grabbing her had.

They danced awkwardly, at least awkward for Bellatrix.

"So, you graduated this moring?" he asked still dancing.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What are you going to do now?"

She shrugged slightly,"I don't know. I may go work at St. Mungos or something."

"Why don't you work for me? I have a great internship," he suggested flashing a pearly smile.

"Okay, that would work, I mean i wouldn't have to deal with bastards for bosses," she stated.

Tom chuckled, "And I am not a Bastard?"

They had stopped dancing now.

She shook her head, "No you're sweet," Bella said smiling.

"Why, thank you. You can start right away if you like," Tom replied. He glanced over his shoulder and then said,"I better go, congradulations and I'll see you soon," he finished then glided off. Bella stood there feeling foolish. As she was about to wwalk off, two lanky arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought he would never leave," Rodolphus whispered in her ear, "Come, i want to show you something."

He flipped her around and led her through the crowd. She followed him out onto the grounds. He glanced back at her and smiled his lopsided smile. "Close your eyes," he said. Bella obeyed and kept walking. They walked a little further then stopped.

"Open them," He whispered.

Bellatrix gasped at the sight around her. They were in a beautiful garden where Professor Sprout kept her flowering plants. It was illuminated with softly glowing lights that seemed to flicker in the night air.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed.

"I thought you would like it,'

"you know me too well," she giggled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulde. His breath on her neck made her shiver. He chuckled,"is that a bad thing?"

she kissed the top of his head,"no,"

Rodolphus sighed then picked his head up. "Bella, Bella, Bella, I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too,"

"Close your eyes,"

"What is with all the surprises?"she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You'll see, just don't open them till i say,"

"fine," she answered.

"Bellatrix Black you are the most amazing person i have ever met. You make me smil not matter what and I want to like this until the day I dies. You can open them now," he said.

When she opened her eyes, Bella found him kneeling in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears came from nowhere and pooled in her eyes, slowly spilling over.

"Yes! Yes!" she gasped, launching into his arms.

Rodolphus twrilled her around. "I knew you would say yes," he murmured in her ear.

Then, from a distance something exploded.

"What the hell was that?" Bella spat.

"Language my dear. We better go see what that was,"

Bella let go of rodolphus's hand and trotted a head. Small explosions could be heard inside.

"My sisters!" bellatrix exclaimed. she frantically lungedfor the door only to find Tom riddle comiing out of it.

"Tom! Tom! Have you seen my sisters?" she shreiked.

"no, come with me you'll be safe," he replied, grabbing her wrist. He took her to another part on the grounds and said,"Wait here," then left.

Bella's heart felt like it would burst. What was going on? she turned around and frze,

"CRUCIO!" a jet of red light shot from her attacker's wand.

Bella fell to the ground in pain, her body writing, her lips not able to scream. The attacker laughed at her. Soon she couldn't feel her arms.

"now, what am I going to do with a pretty facce like yours?" he questioned.

"YOu will leave her to me," came another voice.

Tom appeared from behind the attacker. He looked tired and worn. The attacker spun around and dropped to his knees.

"M'Lord, I did not know you wanted hr alive," he stammered.

"Yes, I want her alive now go!" Tom ordered.

Bella's face reflected her fear.

"Do no worry you are going to be safe," tom cooed in his silky tone. Bellatrix regained her voice and let out a blood curling scream. Tom's hand came down quick to cover her mouth, hut only a mere second too late.Rodolphus, Narcissa and Andromeda had heard. The three sped across the grounds the stopped in front of the north tower.

"Bella! Don;t you hurt her!" Andromeda yelled, whipping out her wand.

"This is not you battle. it is none of yours. So let it be," Tom hissed. He had bellatrix leaning against his legs with her mouth covered and his wand pointed at her throat.

"Just let her go," Rodolpus said.

"Um, I think not. She will be a great asset to me, so in short say good bye Bella," Tom replied icily.

rodolphus looked at Bella. she was saying good bye with her eyes, no, it was more of a don't leave me look.

"Don't worry i will take good care of her," Tom said. He then apparated away with Bellatrix in hand, one tear escaped her eye.

YEAH CLIFFIES!! Sorry it took me so long to update. My life is a little crazy right now so bare with me. remember to review. i must say i am not satsified with the amount of reviews i have recieved. so come on people it is quick and easy!!


	10. A Year Later

a/n: Yeah a new chapter!!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Years Following

"Everything changed after that night," Andromeda whisperd in a solomn voice. Sadness was evident in her tone as she spoke. "Rodlphus was a menatl wreck. He slipped into a depression that seemed like it would never end. I did too, it was painful not to have my sisster thaere with me. She was a part of me. I knew Narcissa felt it too. She acted weird, withdrawing from her usual outgoing self. I was like a robot, is what my mother told me. I ate, I drank, I slept, I obeyed, and that was it. 6 months after the attack, I recieved a letter from her. i was overjoyed to hear Hfrom her, but what she wrote just broke my heart even more."

* * *

"Cissy! Cissy! I got a letter!" Andromeda yelled running up the stairs to her sister's room. She flung open the door and pounced on the bed. "It's from her!!"

Narcissa sat up, her eyes lite up. "Well open it already," she breathed.

Andromeda flipped over the envelope and ripped the seal. She pulled out the parchment inside and read:

_My Dear Sisters, _

_i am terrified. I finally found some parchment to write on and luckily ink and quill with it. It is horrible here, where here is I do not know. Every night and day, he watches me like a hawk. He knows my every move. I am required to practice the most horrific spells every day, ones that I dare not write. _

_They torture people, cause them emense pain. I can't bare watch him perform them on others. It is sickening. More of his supports show up each day, all of them are just as cruel as himself. _

_Soon, i hope to be home with two. i cannot bare this anymore. i love you both very much._

_Your sister,_

_Bellatrix_

"No," Narcissa whispered. Andromeda hugged the letter to her chest and sobbed. Cissy leaned over and embraced Andromeda. The two sat there and cried fearing what would happedn to their sister.

"Please, let her be safe," Andromeda whispered, "Please."

* * *

"Her letters became shorter and shorter. Cissy and i thought the worst had happened. Finally one year later she came home, beaten and worn. I remember her collasping on the floor in tears. Narcissa and I held her close for what seemed like a long time. Bella muttered something into my shoulder, but i didn't understand her. I now wish I hadn't pulled her face away to hear what she had said," Andromeda continued.

"What did she say?" Neville asked carefully. He, too, was just afraid as every one else at what her answer would be.

"She said she had killed some one,"

The room fell dead silent. Harry's mind reeled, _'Maybe she isn't a monster afterall?'_ he thought.

"That wasn't the most terrifying thing though, she said she liked it. It made her feel like she had power. Both of us had let her go by then and were scooting away from her. Rodolphus, who had been staying wiht us the whole time embraced Bella and told her it was okay. I couldn't believe him. It wasn't okay that my sister had just killed some one, that she had just taken someone's life away and enjoyed it. I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. All that I had hoped for, that she would come back the same old Bella, was gone." Andromeda said. Her head was bowed. Tonks laid her hand in her mother's and squeezed it reassuringly. "The two then left the house of Black," she continued. "Where they went, I still don't know. Now I think that is enough for today. I need time to rest." she finished.

"Thank you," Harry said giving Andromeda a smile. She smiled back weakly and left the room in silence.

* * *

A/n: i know it's short, but still review and tell me what you think.


	11. She's Back

A/N: I am so sorry for the freaking slow updates. My life has been extremely crazy with high school and all. This chapter is very short and then the next one will be quite long. Bear with me please and please review!!

Chapter 11: She's Back

Harry retired early that night. He laid awake for another few hours thinking of the addition to the story. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Bellatrix, crying on Andromeda's shoulder. His eyes flashed open. Ron had crept in and was already in bed.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes once more.

Morning came all too soon for him. The light leaked in the dark room. He groaned and threw back the covers. He got up slowly and put on his glasses. Harry shuffled across the room and opened the door quietly.

He crept down the stairs into the kitchen.

"You're up early, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. She was seated at the table along with Lupin, Tonks, Andromeda, and Mad-Eye.

"Couldn't sleep," he grumbled sliding into a chair.

"Here, some food will help," Andromeda said offering a plate of toast. Harry nodded taking a piece. He nibbled on the corner. They all looked very tired and tense.

"What's going on?" he asked leaning on his elbow. Lupin glanced at Moody, then back to Harry.

"Well last night, Mad-Eye here made one hell of a catch," he took a deep breath, "And ironic as it is, he managed to capture a certain Bellatrix Lestrange,"

Harry's eyes grew wide," Where is she?"

"Here, where else were we going to put her. She already escaped from Azkaban!" Moody exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley quickly jumped in and said,"You must understand, she is under severe watch, she won't hurt anyone."

"This is madness!" Harry exclaimed.

"There is nothing to worry about," Lupin reassured him. Harry slumped down in his chair. Bellatrix Lestrange, in the house.

"keep this quiet for now, okay dear, we don't want to cause a panic," Mrs. Weasley said calmly, "Not even to Ron or Hermione."

Harry felt sick all day. As night came, the sickness was heavy on his chest. It was unbearable to keep this from Ron and Hermione. After dinner, the three confined themselves in the boys' room.

Ron laid lazily across his bed and Hermione sat crossed legged on the same bed. Harry sat in the window. He watched as the rain that had started, streamed down.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm fine," he grumbled in return.

"No, your not. You have been acting weird all day," Hermione retorted stretching her legs.

"She's here," he coked out. His voiced seemed to catch in his throat. Ron sat up slowly,"What?"

"Bellatrix, She's here,"

"No! It's not possible?!" Hermione gasped.

Harry turned to face her, his face solomn.

"I'm going to find her,"

"No you are not!," Hermione shrieked hopping up and guarding the door.

"Hermione, please, I just need to know. I need to know why she did it, why she killed hi," Harry breathed walking towards her.

"I'll come with you," Ron sighed getting up.

"No!? Not you too!"

Ron strode towards her grabbing her by the arms, "We all need to know,"

With that, Hermione broke down and cried into Ron's shoulder. Ron held her as sobs racked her body. He patted her hair and whispered something Harry couldn't hear.

It broke his heart.

A/N: REVIEW!!


	12. Ms Lestrange

A/N: I am so sorry for the freaking slow updates. My life has been extremely crazy with high school and all. This chapter is very short and then the next one will be quite long. Bear with me please and please review!!

Chapter Twelve: Mrs. Lestrange

After Hermione had calmed down, they had quietly crept out the room and up stairs. They had spread out on the third floor, pressing their ears to each door hoping for a sound.

"Here," Hermione whispered. Harry walked lightly over and laid his hand on the door knob.

"You don't have to do this," Hermione said.

"Yes, I do," he answered pulling out his wand. He muttered a spell under his breath and a click echoed through the hall. Harry sucked in a breath and opened the door slowly. The room was dimly light and there were no windows. In the far corner was a bed, the only piece of furniture present. A figure sat on the bed, it's face not visible.

"I was wondering when the famous Harry Potter would come to investigate.," came an icy voice from the figure. It leaned forward and smiled in the lantern light.

"You're lucky I didn't come to kill you," Harry hissed.

Bellatrix cackled at Harry's statement, "You couldn't harm a fly Potter."

Harry could feel his face reddening with anger. "Shut up," he spat.

"If only the dark lord could see you now. It's quiet amusing," she jested.

That had pushed him too far. In three strides, he crossed the room and had his wand pushed agaist her jaw.

"Good," she purred, a smle appearing on her lips. harry lowered his wand and turned back towards Ron and Hermione.

"So, why have you come here boy?" Bellatrix asked shifting.

"I want the truth," he said thorugh gritted teeth.

"You go to be more specific than that!" she exclaimed.

Harry spun around and glared at her, "Wou know damn well what I mean! Why Sirius?! You own flesh and blood! All because Voldemort told you to, or what?! OR was he just a casuality of this goddamned war?! He was all I have! And bloody hell, I don't give a damn whether you cared about him or not! I ust want to know why!" Harry thundered.

"Harry," Hermione said softly behind him. Bellatrix just sat there, stunned by his words. Just then the door burst open and an angry Remus Lupin stood in the frame.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS DESCENT ARE YOU THREE DOING UP HERE?!" He yelled. He snatched the three by their arms and flung them out of the room. His face was flushed with anger as he led them to their room. Once inside, Lupin stood quite before them.

"I am very disappointed in you three, more than you'll ever know," he breathed and then turned and left.

Harry would have rathered him yell at them then say what he had just said. Hermione backed up slowly unitl her legs hit the back of a bed. She sat doen and stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks once more. Harry closed his eyes and strode over to his own bed.. He three himslef onto it and burried his face in the pillow. The three stayed this way for what seemed like forever.

"I'm going to go change into pyjamas," Hermione squeaked. Harry heared the door close witha faint click and then the bed creak as ORn sat down on it. Harry lifted his head and laid it down on its side. He hadn't realized he had been crying till that moment when he noticed his face and pillow were wet with tears. Ron had slipped into his own pjamas and sat on the edge of his bed staring at Harry.

"I can't do this Ron," he whispered.

"Thats why we are here, Mione and me. We won't leave you." Ron said in return. He slipped under the covers as Harry coppied.

"We are family, Harry, and family sticks together, no matter what. they are ther for each other. and i don't plan on chaning that mate anytime soon," Ron said. He then rolled overe and turned off his lantern. Harry nodded to himslef, he was right. Harry wasn't alone, he had the Weasley's andHermione. This thought easied his mind slightly as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Around midnight, Harry woke with a start. He rolled over and straightened his glasses, which he had forgotten to take off. A dark figure stood in the doorway and seemed to be shaking in the slightness.

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean to wake you," came Hermione's voice.

"It's okay," he croaked.

Ron, too, had woken up and was looking at Hermione.

"I couldn't sleep and i was wondering if I could stay in here," she whispered.

"Yeah, Come here," Ron answered scooting over in his bed. Hermione shuffled towards him and scrambled into the bed.

"night," she called into the darkness.

"Night, Hermione," Harry replied. He rolled over and pull the covers up. His dreamless sleep slowly took over again.

It was freezing the next morning. Harry pulled the sheets tighter around him to try and keep in the warmth, but it was useless. He didn't want to open his eyes. he didn't want to believe anything that had happened yesterday, not one nit of it. He rollled over to see if Ron was still asleep. Sure enough he ws. harry sat up and Hermione had indeed stayed the night. She lay curled up with Ron's arm draped over her protectively. the two had grown closer over the last year.

'At least they are not fighting,' Harry thought. He didn't want them to be involved with this. He wanted them to be happy, maybe even together. It bothered hi,. It was his fault that they had gotten attacked at the ministry. He had gotten them into danger numerous times and not once did they complain. His heart ached at the thought of losing them. He shook his head and laid back down. He gave up sleep after a few minutes and climbed out of bed. The crept across the room and out the do0r as quietly as he could. He descended the stairs and entered the library. He plopped down into one of the high backed chairs and grabbed the book on the side talbe. He opened it and began to scan the pages lazily.

A/N: YEAH A NEW CHAPTER HAPPINESS JOY RAPTURE!! NOW all you guys have to do is review!!


	13. Sister's

A/N: I am so sorry for the freaking slow updates. My life has been extremely crazy with high school and all. This chapter is very short and then the next one will be quite long. Bear with me please and please review!!

Chapter 13: Sisters

Andromeda's POV

Andromeda Tonks couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't say how she felt at that moment. Before her lay her sister, her eldest sister. This is not how she wanted to meet up with her again. Her heart was breaking at the sight. Bellatrix laid on a heap on the florr, drenched and covered in mud. Her dress torn at the bottom, her hair tangled beyond belief, her sister.

Moody nudged her with his staff and growled, "Not so terrifying now," Andromeda knelt down beside her and pressed her hand against Bellatrix's cold cheek. She was unconscious.

"Remus, help me take her upstairs," She said softly. Lupin nodded and scooped her up in his arms.

"What? the murder gets the royal treatment now?" Moody spat.

"She is my family. Just because she has done some horrible things doesn't mean I stopped loving her," Andromeda retorted in a dangerously low voice. Moody huffed and strode away.

"Dora, will you please bring me a wet rag?" she said turning to her daughter. Andromeda began up the stairs, Lupin closely behind her. they stopped on the third floor and turned to the right. Andromeda took out her wand and quickly walked up to the fourth door on the left. She whispered a spell and the door unlocked, creaking open.

She waved her hand and the lantern in the corner lit.

"Lay her here," andromeda said motioning to the bed. Lupin laid Bella down gently and then backed up.

"Be careful,' he breathed, leaving the room.

Tonks appeared in the doorway and held out the rag refusing to enter.

"Thank you, dear, don't worry I'll be fine," Andromeda assured her. She closed the door and turned to the closet. She opened the door and pulled down a dress. It was covered in a thick layer of dust. She shook it gently and stifled a sneeze. She walked over to the bed and set the dress down on the end. She sighed and began to take off Bellatrix's boots. She pulled off the ruined dress, leaving her in her under clothes, and began to wipe away as much dirt as she could.

Andromeda gasped when she came to Bella's lower stomach. A large scar stretched across her in a jagged line. On her rib cage were numerous cuts and bruises. Andromeda lightly dabbed at her torso. Bellatrix's hand snapped up and grabbed her hand, Andromeda froze.

"Don't," she hissed.

"I need to, unless, you want them to get infected," Andromeda said calmly.

Bellatrix seemed to stop and think about this for a second. She then release her hand and stiffened.

"Just get it over with," she said. Andromeda continued her work, cringing inwardly every time Bella winced.

"I've missed you," Andromeda whispered breaking the silence.

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you did," she exclaimed.

Andromeda pressed on a wound causing bella to yelp.

"You really have no heart do you? I have thought of you since you left all those years ago. Worried about you. Do you know how hard it was to focus on myself, my child? It was murder. Not a scrap of news from you. All I hear is you killing people and being sent to Azkaban!" Andromeda was crying now. The tears falling onto her sister. She shut her eyes and flung the dress at her. Bellatrix silently slipped it on and sat up slowly, wincing from her wounds.

Andromeda had crossed to the other side of the room, with her back to her. Bella got up and walked over to her sister. She wrapped hr long arms around her, her black curly hair cascading down Andromeda's shoulder. Andromeda reached up and gently touched her hair.

"I'm sorry sister," Bella whispered.

Andromeda pulled out of the embrace and turned to look at her. Her brown eyes met her sister's pools of black. They were not the same eyes she remembered. These were hurt, sad, and angry.

"What happened to you?" she whispered grabbing Bella's arms.

"It's complicated," Bella replied.

"Then explainit, I want to know what happened to my sister," she urged.

Bella walked over to the bed and slumped down.

"I'm broken, Anne, I'm broken. I'm no the person you remember," Bella said.

Andromeda joined her on the bed, "Just tell me."

Bella sighed and bowed her head.

"After I left, I clung to Rodolphus. He is my support. We snuck away often from the Dark Lord to be alone. It seemed okay. Then we started getting caught. First it was just warnings, then torturing came. I was sent away more often on missions for him, each more dredful than the last. Before I was sent out one time, I snuck out to meet Rodolphus." Bella looked at Andromeda her eyes glassy with tears.

" I got pregnant, Anne," she chocked out.

"That's wonderful!," Andromeda exclaimed.

"It was, I was thrilled. I didn't last long though. Some way he found out, the Dark lord. He killed, took it out," her hands flickered to her stomach, "I remember him saying I was his before I blacked out. I seemed to take it out on everyone. I was finished, pushed too far. I tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom because they had a son, alive and healthy. I couldn't stand it," Bellatrix sobbed. Andromeda didn't know what to say. "I am sorry, but somethings are best not to dwell on. We need your help now. Don't go back to him, stay here with me," Andromeda said holding her sister, "We don't want anybody, especially Harry to live in pain anymore. We don't want him to end up like Voldemort."

"This madness needs to stop," bella whispered, "Just make it stop."

Bella had curled up into a ball and was shaking with silent sobs.

It was like she was child, just wanting to find under the covers and make the monsters go away.

A/N: YEAH A NEW CHAPTER HAPPINESS JOY RAPTURE!! NOW all you guys have to do is review!!


End file.
